


First Time for Everything

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Vinny reveals to you that he's a virgin
Relationships: Vincent Sinclair/You
Kudos: 57





	First Time for Everything

Vincent was always very polite. Very respectful of your boundaries, and in general just a perfect gentleman (when he wasn’t killing people). In fact, he was too much of a gentleman. When you slept in his bed it was usually alone, he would spend all night in the shop and wouldn’t come in until you were already up. At first you thought that he was just dedicated to his art, but eventually you began to wonder if he was doing it on purpose. 

After all, some nights when he was in his shop for hours, no one had even come in town. So what could he be working on?

Finally, on one of the rare occasions Vincent actually went to bed at the same time as you, you decided it was finally time to ask.

“Vinny, are you avoiding me?” You asked as he stripped out of his waxy clothes.

Vincent jerked his head towards you, his eye wide. He shook his head, quickly signing that no, he loved spending time with you.

“I know you like spending time with me, in the daytime.” You got on your knees on the bed, trailing your finger along the waistband of his pants. “But the moment the sun goes down, it feels like you avoid me.”

Vincent paused, stiffening at the feeling of your finger trailing along the ticklish part of his stomach. He looked at your expression, at the twinge of sadness that darkened your features. He’d been avoiding having this conversation as long as he could, but it was time to tell you.

He sat down next to you, sighing before signing. ‘I’ve never had sex, and you always seemed so eager, I didn’t want to let you down.’

You stared at him for a moment, your lips twitching up into a smile before you could help yourself. You didn’t want him to think that you were laughing at him. But the news had made you happy in a strange way.

“Well.” You looked up at him, the smile successfully spreading across your face. “Would you like to do things with me?”

He nodded timidly, gently cupping your face with his hand. He wanted to. But he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of you. He wanted to blow your mind and be everything you’d ever wanted in a sexual partner – but he couldn’t do that without experience first.

“Vinny?” You said, getting his attention. You hugged him around the waist, running your nails up and down his back. “Can I give you a blowjob?”

Vincent stiffened, nodding again, offering you a nervous smile. 

“Thank you.” You purred, trailing your hands back around to his front, pulling down his pants, letting his cock spring free. You licked your lips to wet them, thrilled that he was already hard. “Are you sure, Vinny?” You looked up at him, making sure he really wanted this.

He nodded, tangling his fingers in your hair as his response. That was all the permission you needed.

You wrapped your lips around the head, gently sucking on it while tracing your tongue around it. You slowly pumped the base with one hand, using your other to massage his balls. As you warmed him up, he groaned above you, his fingers tightening in your hair. That small groan was all that you needed to spur you on. 

Humming against him, you moved your head forward, sucking as you took more of him into your mouth, not stopping until you couldn’t fit any more into your mouth. He was so much bigger than you’d hoped he’d be.

The sound of you struggling to fit all of him in your mouth made Vincent’s cock twitch in arousal. The sight of you sucking him off was better than anything he’d imagined. The feeling was better than anything he’d ever done to himself. 

And the sounds, god the sounds. You moaning and sucking like his dick was the best thing you’d ever tasted. The small sounds you made when you couldn’t take him any further but tried to anyway, the best sounds in the world. He wanted to hear more.

You continued sucking, your lips dragging back to the tip before opening your mouth and letting his cock leave your mouth, your hand picking up where you left off. While you pumped him with your hand you licked his balls, your hips grinding into the bed instinctively. 

His grip on your hair tightened as he tugged you closer, earning a surprised squeal from you as you obediently continued licking him. This side of Vincent surprised you, but you were loving it. He’d never been so rough with you before.

“Vinny.” You whined, licking up his shaft and taking it into your mouth again, bobbing your head and sucking with new vigor. 

Vincent’s breath grew ragged as he neared his end, his hips jerking forward without his permission. This was so much better than he had ever imagined before. He groaned, tapping your shoulder to try and warn you that he was close, but you kept your lips stubbornly wrapped around his dick even as he continued jerking his hips, his groans getting breathier.

He cried out softly, his body stiffening as he came. You kept sucking, helping him ride out his orgasm as your mouth filled up with his cum. You swallowed it as best you could, pulling away from him and giving him a wry smile.

“Do you want more?”


End file.
